Wizardmon
A character from the Digimon series, Wizardmon is a Majin Digimon who comes from "Witchelny", a seperate part of the Digital World. He is shy and caring dealer by nature, though he rarely shows his real face expect those he trusts. Adept at trickery, he is capable of reading minds, and conjuring energy in numerous forms. Name Origin Wizardmon (Or Wizarmon/Wizamon in the original versions) comes from two words. The first word is "Wizard", a fictional spell caster who is able to perform Magic. The second word is "mon" short for Monster. Evolutions Primary Evolutions * Fresh (Baby) - Mokumon * Baby (In-Training) - DemiMeramon * Child (Rookie) - Candlemon * Adult (Champion) - Wizardmon * Perfect (Ultimate) - Unknown (Thought hinted at Mystimon) * Ultimate (Mega) - Unknown (Though hinted at Dynasmon) Abilities Primary Attacks Thunder Blaster (Also known as Cloud Thunder, Electro Squall or Thunder Cloud)- Wizardmon can generate lightning. Depending on the incarnation, this could be from his fingertips, his wand, an overhead cloud etc. Magical Game- Wizardmon releases fire from his hands. He usually distracts opponents with illusions before unleashing this powerful attack. Vision Of Terror (Also known as Terror Illusion)- This ability was given to Wizardmon in his video game and card game versions. This technique varies from different depictions and has numerous different forms. (The one thing they all have in common though, is that they all exploit the weakness of fear.) Other Abilities Wizardmon has had other powers such as Telepathy, Flight, Weather Control, Healing Powers, and he also was implied to have control of fire and earth (His rival, Witchmon, was said to have control over water and wind). Important Events Digimon Adventure Originally, he passed himself off as one of mercenaries Myotismon recruited for his search for the Eighth Child. But in reality, Wizardmon's loyalties were to Gatomon, whom he believed to be the partner of the Eighth Child & wanted to unite them as his way of thanking Gatomon for saving his life. It seemed the two had romantic feelings toward each other. During the fight with Myotismon, Wizardmon sacrificed his life for Hikari Yagami, Gatomon's partner. As he lay dying, he told Gatomon how he had no regrets, and that she was all that mattered. His death was quickly avenged when Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon. Digimon 02 Three years later, on the day of his death, Wizardmon's data resurfaced & his “ghost” began to cause activity at the Fuji TV station – his image appeared on screens all across the building, and his voice would play from audiotapes. The kids came to the television station to remember Wizardmon’s sacrifice; the spirit manifested itself when Gatomon recognized him. Wizardmon gave the kids a cryptic warning, relating to the fight to occur after. Then, he faded away.... Digimon Frontier He Digivolved from a Candlemon, fighting Kumamon & Agunimon before he was defeated and regressed back to his Rookie form. Another Wizardmon was at the Autumn Leaf Fair where one was accompanied by a Gatomon. Digimon X-Evolution In the new Digimon X-Evolution movie, Wizardmon was one of the few Digimon to support the X-Digimon. Wizardmon & Mummymon found Dorugamon after Dorugamon's data was extracted by the Yggdrasil Program. With Mummymon & fellow supporter Silphymon, Wizardmon was involved in the big fight with the legion of Death-X Dorugremon. Digimon Card Game Wizardmon has had his share of depictions in card games. Here are some of his descriptions: His goal is to be a great wizard! He is currently in training! (Card Number St-44) He'll show you the power of magic! (Card Number St-70) This young magician calls thunderclouds with his incantations of fire and earth! (Card Number B0-616) T.V. Series Information Voice Talent: Robert Axelrod(Adventure/02 Dub), Joshua Seth (Frontier Dub) and Akira Ishida (Japanese Original) First Appearance: Season 1, Episode 30 Final Appearance: Season 4, Episode 3 Video Game Information Digimon World 2 (Playstation): If you go to the Digimon Center, you can trade your Crabmon for Wizardmon. Wizardmon will have two techniques that can be incredibly useful at the beginning of the game. The first one is his Thunder Ball, which is a cheap counter attack that can stun an opposing Digimon. The other is Necro Magic, which absorbs the MP from Digimon that were defeated in battle. Digimon World 3 (Playstation): Wizardmon is the shop manager in almost every item shop in the game. You will see him often if you become fond of buying curative items. Digimon World: Digital Card Battle (Playstation): Wizardmon will be one of your opponents in Sky City. You have to defeat him as one of your opponents so you can continue your journey. His Deck is not hard to defeat because it has a very weak offence. Be sure to visit him in Sky City later in the game, because eventually he will ask for magic words from you. If you can get the right words, he will give you extremely rare and powerful cards. Wizardmon's Magic Words: A-VEEDRAMON, H-KBUTERIMON, JIJIMON, MTLETEMON, MTLGARURUMON, OMNIMON-1, OMNIMON-2, PIEDMON, VENOMMYOTIS, and WARGREYMON. category:Digimon